Time, Space, and Skeletons (ReWrite)
by TriskaZero
Summary: A Crossover between the SP and DW universes, with a few of my own characters thrown in there as well. Set between DB and KOTW In the SP universe and between Series 6 and 7 in the DW universe.
1. And so it begins

This is a rewrite of Time, Space and, Skeletons. my first fanfiction which was a crossover between Dr Who and Skulduggery Pleasant. It is set between The Death Bringer and KOTW in the SP universe and between series 6 and 7 for the DW universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or Doctor Who.

* * *

Time, Space, and Skeletons (ReWrite)

Chapter 1: And so it begins.

The Doctor rushed around the Tardis console, clicking buttons and flicking switches.

"So this 'Emerald Nebula'. What's it like?" Amy asked him

"It's a small galaxy where all the Stars are Green" he replied with a laugh "imagine that. Green Stars."

"Green Stars?" Rory sighed "what will he think of next"

The Tardis shook.

"That's not supposed to happen" The Doctor tripped as the shaking grew more and more intense.

The console exploded slightly and smoke erupted from it.

"What just happened?"Amy demanded

"We just broke through a dimensional barrier" The Doctor looked at the console screen "it's like we're being pulled into another dimension"

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked

"Yes It's a very bad thing " The Doctor replied as Amy and Rory began to relax and he looked at the monitor "And now we're falling from space into what I like to call... A Crash"

"Wait what?" Amy and Rory said in perfect harmony as the Tardis hurled down towards an alternate Earth.

* * *

"Ok Skulduggery explain to me what we're doing here and why we're fighting these guys?" the teenage girl dressed in black said to the thin man in the pinstriped suit and hat, as she threw fire across the warehouse they were in.

"Simple Valkyrie these men are wanted fugitives so it is our job, until something more interesting comes up, to apprehend them" Skulduggery replied lifting his head up to reveal a skull and also throwing fire across the warehouse

"Makes sense" Valkyrie sighed, throwing more fire

"Ok Guys just give up or we'll have to call in reinforcements" Skulduggery yelled at the two fugitives on the other side of the warehouse

"You'll never take us alive detective" one of the fugitives shouted back

"Now thats just Cliched"

Just as he finished speaking a blue box crashed through the roof and landed in the centre of the warehouse

"What is that?" Valkyrie asked

"That would be reinforcements" Skulduggery replied

"You have no idea what it is do you?"

"Nope"

Valkyrie punched Skulduggery in the arm

"Ow I maybe dead but I still feel pain you know" he groaned holding his arm in his gloved hand

The doors on the blue box opened and a man in a tweed jacket, pin striped trousers and a red bowtie walked out "See nothing to wor..."

His sentance was cut short by a fireball from one of the fugatives flying right past his face

"I disregard what I was about to say" he stepped back into the box as the two fugatives threw a fireball each at the blue box

The fireballs deflected of the Blue Box and flew back at them knocking back into an iron pipe, rendering them unconscious.

The man walked furthur away from the blue box and looked to see what had hit it.

"Tut tut tut you shouldn't have done it in the first place" he shook his head to show disappointment "the deflector shields are up"

A redheaded woman followed by another man walked out the blue box

"Is it safe" the other man gulped

"Yes Rory it's safe" the bowtie man replied

"Thats quite an interesting box" Skulduggery said curiously walking out from behind the cover that he had been behind

Rory looked at Skulduggery's head

"He's a got a skull for a head" Rory asked the redhead "is this real? I'm not imagining this am I Amy?"

"No Rory your not" Amy replied as the boetie man took a weird shaped object from his inside pocket

The boetie man pointed the object at Skulduggery as the tip began to glow and moved it up and down slowly then retracted it and looked at the side "interesting completely made of bone, he's a complete skeleton"

"Yes I am" Skulduggery sighed slowly in confusion as Valkyrie joined his side

"They're weird" Valkyrie snapped, lighting a fireball in her hand "and their arrival was strangely convenient"

"She's lit a fireball in her hand" Rory panicked "She's just made a fireball in h..."

Amy glared Rory and interrupted him "Rory You're overreacting" she said calmly "now shut up"

"Yes dear" Rory grumbled as she moved away.

"Now now we mustn't judge upon sight" Skullduggery tilted his hat as he extended his hand "Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my assistant Valkyrie Cain, pleased to make your acquaintance..."

He waited for them to reply

The boetie man looked at Skulduggery's hand.

"I'm The Doctor" he took Skulduggery's hand and shaking it before pointing at both Rory and Amy "These are my companions Amy and Rory Pond"

"it doesn't work like that!" Rory sighed only to be ignored

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Valkyrie asked "You can't just be called The Doctor"

"Yes I can" The Doctor Replied "and its technically just a title."

"Same here" Valkyrie laughed "Valkyrie isn't my real name either"

"So I take it your a sorcerer?" Skulduggery said polietly

"Sorcerer?" The Doctor replied "No no no no I am a Time Lord"

"A Time Lord?" Valkyrie asked "What is that?"

"An Alien race" Amy answered

"Well they were an Alien race" The Doctor continued "I'm the last one now"

"Time Lords? Never heard of them" Skulduggery tilted his head with even more confusion "well anyway what's in the box?"

"It's a Tardis" The Doctor said "My space and time ship"

"But it looks like a box?" Valkyrie hesitated

"It's a disguise, take a look inside if you want"

Valkyrie and Skulduggery approached the doors of the Tardis and looked inside. Skulduggery just stood in the doorway and held his hand to his chin as if he was thinking while Valkyrie continuously walked around the Tardis checking the size.

"It's bigger on the inside" Valkyrie panicked

"Well Valkyrie you deserve a medal for that logical observation" Skulduggery sighed sarcastically walking inside the box followed by The Doctor and his two companions

"Would you like to go somewhere" The Doctor grinned walking over to the controls and pulling a lever "uh oh"

"Oh no uh oh is never good" said Rory "Doctor whats the matter?"

"The Tardis appears to be low on energy. We seem to be able to move freely around this planet, but we don't have enough power to go back to our dimension"

"Oh Right"

"So we seem to be in a bit of a dilemma." The Doctor frowned.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Not so different from the original version but there are a few changes including, Grammar, Spelling, a better amount of story, etc. Chapter two will still be similar but with a good amount of changes.


	2. Those Odd People

This is a rewrite of Time, Space and, Skeletons. my first fanfiction which was a crossover between Dr Who and Skulduggery Pleasant. It is set between The Death Bringer and KOTW in the SP universe and between series 6 and 7 for the DW universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or Doctor Who.

* * *

Time, Space, and Skeletons (ReWrite)

Chapter 2: Those Odd People.

Valkyrie looked around the Tardis "How is this thing bigger on the inside?" she asked the Doctor

"The intrerior co-exists with the exterior in a seperate dimension" Skulduggery told her

"Very clever Mr Pleasant" The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Can I call you Mr Pleasant? or Skulduggery?"

"Skulduggery if you please"

The Tardis began to shake and hum.

"Whats wrong girl?" The Doctor asked as the scanner began to beep "Ah thats what's wrong"

"What is it Doctor?" Amy inquired from he seat next to Rory

"Dimensional Anomaly" The Doctor replied "ah we're in Ireland I don't come here that often"

"Let me look" Valkrie demanded eagerly as she looked at the moniter "Oh it's just a green light over...? Skulduggery is that what I think it is?"

Skulduggery walked over and looked at the moniter "that's Roarhaven" he confirmed

"Thought so" Valkyrie grinned in delight

"By the looks of it that anomaly could Is similar to the one that pulled us through the dimensional barrier" The Doctor sighed while still looking at the monitor

"Thats bad right?" Valkyrie asked as her smile lowered

"Yes" The Doctor replied "anything potentially dangerous could be pulled through the anomaly"

"Can you get us there quickly?" Skulduggery asked

"Quickly? I can get you there yesterday" The Doctor grinned, as he jumped to another part of the consle and pulled a lever

"You guy's might want to hold onto something" Rory suggested to Skulduggery and Valkyrie

The Tardis shook and The Doctor skipped and danced around the console

"He's a lot stranger than you" Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery

"I'll take that as a compliment" Skulduggery responded "and for the record I'm not strange. I'm just smarter than you"

The Tardis stopped and The Doctor joyfully ran outside to look

"Doctor wait for me" Amy and Valkyrie yelled before running after him.

Both Rory and Skulduggery sighed then followed the girls outside.

"That's the Sanctuary" Skulduggery tipped his hat as he came out of the Tardis "Would you care to come inside?"

"Yes we would thanks" The Doctor replied as he snapped his fingers and the Tardis doors shut and locked

"Don't ask kid cause I don't know" Amy sighed as Valkyrie opened here mouth to speak

They walked Inside the Sanctuary and before they had even traversed far, a scarfaced man in robes approached Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery thank goodness your here" he groaned

"Hello Ghastly" Skulduggery replied with a smug tone "something the matter"

"A man and teenage girl, both dressed in black crashed through the roof of the elder council room" Ghastly replied "they don't have a clue where they are"

"Are they Sorcerers?" Skulduggery asked "If so my next question is Adept or Elemental?"

"Not sure"

"Where are they?"

"Medical with Dr Nye" Ghastly told Skulduggery "Who are they?"

Ghastly looked past Skulduggery and Valkyrie to look at The Doctor who was looking at all the artifacts that were in the corridor

"Oh hello" The Doctor said walking to Ghastly and extending his hand "I'm The Doctor"

Ghastly Bespoke" Ghastly raised his eyebrow as he replied and shook The Doctors hand in confusion "uh shall we go to Dr Nye's room then?"

"Yes we shall" Skulduggery replied as they began to walk down the corridor to the Medical Area

"Here we are" Ghasly said as they arrived

In Dr Nye's room he was tending to a man who wore a black jacket and black jeans then he walked over to the group as they entered

"Ouch" He cringed "that stings"

"He has a few broken fingers and cracked ribs" Dr Nye told them "the girl however is perfectly fine"

"And that's possible how?" Ghastly asked It

"It is likely that the man used himself to shield her from harm"

"Let me have a look at him" The Doctor requested as he walked over to the man and took out his device again

"And You are who exactly?" the man said as The Doctor did the same to him as he did to Skulduggery "and why are you doing that?"

"I'm The Doctor" The Doctor said as he looked at the device "wibbily wobbly timey wimey"

The Doctor put away the device and walked back to the other's leaving the man confused

"He's surrounded by Void Stuff" The Doctor frowned "only way that could have happened is if he's come through a dimensional hole"

"So he's from another dimension?" Skulduggery asked

"Yup" The Doctor replied

"Um Doctor?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"What is that thing?"

"What this?" The Doctor respondef as he pulled out the device he just used

"Yeah"

"Sonic Screwdriver"

"It doesn't look like a screwdriver"

"That's because it's a sonic one"

Ghastly and Nye looked at them all with confused expression's

"Uh hello?" the man in black frowned In confusion as he walked over to them "what's going on? And who the hell are you guys?"

"Ah hello there" Skulduggery Pleasant held out his hand "Skulduggery Pleasant, how do you do?"

"So I guess your this 'Skeleton Detective' I've heard people talk about?" The man looked at him but didn't shake his hand

"You don't sound very shocked of the fact that I'm a skeleton?" Skulduggery inquired as he lowered his arm back to his side.

"I've seen stranger"

"Such as...?"

"Trust me. I've seen stranger."

"So you've had experience with magic?"

"Of course"

"And what can you do?"

"We're Electrokinetic's" The curtain was pulled aside by a girl similar to Valkyrie but her clothes were pure black and designed differently, and her Amber eyes stood out from her jet black hair.

"Electrokinetic's?" Valkyrie asked with a puzzled look

"Yep" the girl snapped her fingers and created sparks, but instead of lighting a fire in her palm a blue ball of static expanded within it.

"Luna stop showing off"

"Sorry Uncle" She closed her palm, letting the electricity disperse as she sulked.

"Your her uncle?" Valkyrie asked the man in black

"What gave you that idea?" He replied sarcastically

"Ok time for questioning." Skulduggery said in sulkish voice "bind them and bring them to the questioning room"

He walked out and Valkyrie followed.

"You don't want to question them" She sighed "your just upset because there's now someone else with Wit, Charm, and Sarcasm"

"You know me so well"

The duo laughed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

That's Chapter 2 rewritten. As any previous readers might see, I didn't rush into an attack and a fight. I'm going to progress along a storyline and the fighting will come later.

Also Luna and her Uncle belong to me.

Review, Favourite or Whatever. I don't mind.


End file.
